Eliminate Weasel
Eliminate Weasel is the second episode of Battle for Corn Chips. Plot Jimmy Kong planned to give us our first challenge, an "Orange juggling" challenge, when out of nowhere, some Weasels appeared. The challenge was switched for a "Who has the best method?" challenge. Purple Diamond, Flower and Nintendo Switch didn't do the challenge, so Frog's Inactive Team of Silly People, along with the other two, were up for elimination. Elimination Nintendo Switch was safe with the least votes Purple Diamond was safe, and Flower, with the most votes, was the first person to be eliminated. Flower's team is now gone. Submissions Firecracker Answer: "ok anyways, my answer to the problem at hand would be to take the weasels and civilize them! if we can teach them our ways, they could leave the area on their own and start their own society. it may take some time, but it would be worth it; it could be good practice for cross-species communication, and we would have a new economy to make business deals with! also, civilized weasels just sounds like a really cool idea. just imagine them wearing little suits and ties >:)" Very cool! You have civillized the weasels. They've built little towns and societies and are now staying right here in our desert! Which is the exact opposite of what I asked for. Knot Answer: "I'll advertise my company, Weasel Allocation and Subsidies Transportation Entity, or WASTE for short." After using the weasel words on the Senators, they understand your goals immediately. The weasels love your advertising campaign and leave to go someplace else. Win tokens for you! Cola Answer: "According to the omniscient power of Google, weasels like to eat other small mammals. We’ll use a rat or a chipmunk or something to lure them away from the desert (or just use a decoy if we’re trying to do this without killing anything). The trail of weasel bait will lead them to a port where they will then go on an all-expenses-paid luxury cruise." Very cute idea, and I do love the idea of a luxury cruise, but I got news for you- we're in the Southwest. New Mexico. We're a ways off from the ocean and I don't feel like bringing a bunch of weasels thousands of miles. Fish Bowly Answer: "We use the ol' razzle dazzle shimmy shake on 'em aka we round 'em up and get them in a nice pile then we take them to petdumb, that weird store like 5 minutes away from here, and bam bam skraaaa, they get new homes." The weasels love to shimmy and shake, so they gladly follow you on the way to PetDumb. They enjoy their time there. Bubble Chat Answer: "Just search on youtube "How to get rid of weasels without hurting them" and done :D." You fool. You buffoon. You absoloute goddamned ignoramus. David Answer: "Try to be as annoying as possible, the possums will leave annoyed!" You scream at the weasels, but the weasels scream back. Four 2.0 Answer:"Get a basket to put the Weasels to them, they won't be hurt a little I guess. I mean, c'mon" The weasels immediately climb out of the basket. Plastic Wallet Answer: "Put them up for elimination and let the viewers tear them to shreds(metaphorically)" But then only one weasel will leave... Computery Answer: "Call animal protection services to get the weasels out of the desert, as that's no good place for weasels." Animal Protection Services comes to take away the weasels, but they also give me a swift kick to the balls for making them drive out so far. Eraser Cap Answer: "since you don't want to hurt them, how about you herd them up, put them in a cage, and send them to a zoo where they'll be cared for" Although ideal, herding Weasels is a difficult process, especially when you have nothing to do it with. The weasels do not budge. Green Starry Answer: "You could make a stand to sell one for a loving family." Once again, we face the problem of being in the middle of nowhere. Blue? Answer: "First, i spill on them permanent orange juice so they can walk walk slow, and then, i GUARD THEM on my bag, put mini-rockets -not that like cyan thing- on it and send them to another country." I understand these words, although not in this order. Bracelety Answer: "Using oranges, we can juggle our oranges on the weasels, and once each weasel eats an orange, they will be content and hug the person who threw/juggled/fed the weasel the orange. They will be so happy, they will evaporate into glitter with a thank you note for feeding them oranges." You've made the Weasels so happy they've actually taken the time to hug and thank you. However, the fact they evaporate into glitter is concerning. Where did they go? Corky Answer: "My idea is to lure them into a cage filled with weasel food." Your plan would be successful, if it weren't the fact that there is no such thing as weasel food. Weasels do love to eat things, but there is no such thing as weasel food. Therefore, they do not get in the cage. Click Answer: "Stun vials. Then, drag them to a net. The net will then automatically close and you win. The prize? Air." You monster. They didn't deserve that. And don't think I didn't see your plan to kill them initially. You should feel ashamed. Tonsil Stone Answer: "We bang pots and pans and scare the weasels away." The weasels, instead of running away, scratch my legs and I bleed everywhere. Toney Answer: "Hm...get the Weasel Vacuum to suck up the weasels! Don't worry it won't hurt them as the storage part of the vacuum is comfy and spacious." Are you sure? They kind of sound angry. Dorito Answer: "If we’re supposed to get rid of these, I’ll put them somewhere in my animal haven (Yes, I have one)." Lying isn't cool! Wii Answer: "You can get a skunk!" What was this supposed to accomplish? Nintendo Swap Answer: "new PETA-approved way: push them away" Are you serious? Domino Answer: "Throw them out with a bulldozer, slowly..." As it turns out, weasels are fast! R.I.C. Answer: "the teleportation device" Well done, the weasels are gone! But now they're stuck in the TLC forever, which is upsetting. Expo Answer: "we grab a giant sack and put the oranges in it. The weasels come to the sack and start to eat the oranges. We tie the sack up and put the weasels back to where they came from." The weasels fall for your trick and begin to gobble up the oranges before they're captured. However, weasels hate being trapped in sacks. Left Answer: "we distract them by telling where to go for free food while i write in myself with my legs "weasel food here" and we could trap them quickly in oranges, put it in some traditional desert (i dunno, mexican) plates so they don't escape and with the oranges the weasels sleep forever and we throw it like a frisbee far away (not that much so that it doesn't shatter or the weasels get killed)" Why would you try to make the weasels go to sleep forever? That's mean. And your frisbee plan isn't likely to work. Blender Answer: "I got this smell absorb spray, this bottle of spray will suck out any smell from anything, and replace a smell of a different thing. We can get 9 oranges. Find a beautiful female weasel from the zoo, and suck up it's smell chemical, then spray it on all of the 9 oranges, then the 9 weasels will get attracted to the oranges. Than we drop a gigantic cage on them, (make sure the cage actually doesn't kill them) and voila, send these weasels away somewhere else!" Although happy now, the Weasels will become violently angry when they realized they have been tricked. The oranges will not fool them forever. Success Summary Firecracker - Failed Knot - Success Cola - Failed Fish Bowly - Success Bubble Chat - Failed David - Failed Purple Diamond - Did not participate Four 2.0 - Failed Plastic Wallet - Failed Computery - Success Eraser Cap - Failed Green Starry - Failed Blue? - Failed Bracelety - Success Corky - Failed Click - Failed Tonsil Stone - Failed Nintendo Switch - Did not participate Toney - Unclear Dorito - Failure Wii - Failure Nintendo Swap - Failure Domino - Failure R.I.C. - Success Expo - Success Left - Failure Blender - Failure Flower - Did not paticipate Results So as it turns out, some of you aren't great of getting rid of weasels. It's a good thing I have my weasel-removing button. Anyways, congrats to Knot for earning the Win Token, and special thanks to our soon-to-be twenty-ninth contestant for making one of these images for me. Now I would rank all of your responses from best to worst, but I don't need to. I already know which team lost! As it turns out, an entire team didn't do the challenge, being Frog's Inactive Team of Silly People. I guess Flower hasn't got the best track record when it comes to activity. So Flower, as well as the other two contestants who didn't do the challenge/did the challenge late, are up for elimination. Category:Episode Category:Episodes